Round Four
by NellieRai
Summary: What if Ryan had shown up a little later? 5x01 bonus scene.


**Disclaimer: It's been awhile but I definitely still don't own Castle or the characters.**

 **A/N: For those reading some of my other fics, those will be updated. Word of advice: NEVER get a bachelors in 2 years instead of 4 unless you want to have zero holidays or time off...or sanity. Enjoy this little plotless piece of pure smut.**

" _Well technically, it would be round four but-"_

"I suppose it would be." There's a beat of silence, her words lacking to express the new familiarity they've discovered. It's a new side to their relationship where they just _fit._ "I could go for round four."

Her fingers already dance over the buttons of his shirt and her eyes flick down to the mouth she's spent an entire night kissing. Beckett always knew it'd be good between them, she just hadn't known how _good._ Now she does.

She knows his mouth, the softness of his lips, the slide of his tongue against hers. They'd kissed before but never like last night. Never while bare of everything and tangled together, never while he buried himself inside her until her spine arched and her body shook.

Her skin flushes in arousal at just the thought of another round, at remembering each moment they spent together last night. Every second replaying in her mind until her heart hammers against her ribs and her fingers get to work on the buttons. It's new. It's thrilling. It's a little scary. Yeah, she's good for round four.

His hand is in her hair and tugging her into a kiss before she can get to the third button. Not that she minds the press of his body against hers. No. She pushes closer, opens her mouth to him, to the slick of his tongue and her heart pounds faster. Knowing it's Castle, knowing it's his hands sliding down her sides and tugging at her shirt, has a wave of pleasure zipping through her.

A pulse between her thighs snaps Kate's control and her mouth leaves his to nip and suck at his jaw. She's the one to push, to get them moving, to back him to the nearest surface as her hands busy themselves with ridding him of the shirt and jacket obstructing her hungry touch.

This is Castle, her partner, her best friend and now…he's her lover, he's so much more. The jacket and shirt hit the floor and there's a moment she reaches for his pants but he stops her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"Kate," he rasps. Before she can protest, he lets go of her hand to pull her shirt from her body.

A small smile curves his lips and in silent understanding she reaches around to unclasp her bra while he kicks off his shoes. With her pants down and fully nude, a small laugh escapes when he trips in his haste but quickly becomes a yelp as he grabs her waist and pulls her in.

Off balance by the leg tangled in her pants and stunned by the move, Kate stumbles into him, knocking them back onto the couch. Winded but somehow more aroused, she's the first to move, straddling his hips. He's hard beneath her, grunting when she grinds and she's not sure why his pants are still on but she wants them off. Except she can't pull herself away when his lips wrap around a nipple and his tongue teases. And the rough fabric against her sensitive flesh isn't exactly unwelcome.

"God, Castle." She buries a hand in his hair, tugging at the strands only to push him into her breast a second later. And then he stops. The palms resting on her back slip down to her hips and he pulls back just enough to catch her gaze with wide eyes.

"Were you commando?"

"I'm naked in your lap and you want to have a discussion about my choice of underwear or lack thereof?" With an eyebrow raised she leans in, bumps her nose against his and smiles. Kate takes advantage of the pause, sliding her hand down to cup him through the fabric between them.

A groan, deep and raw falls from his lips and she presses her mouth to his for a quick, hard kiss. The pants have to go. Her hands are already working on it, tugging and unzipping, tugging more when she sits back on his thighs. Her hands are clumsy, her heart skipping a few beats, her smile permanent between stealing open-mouthed kisses.

She came to him soaked from the rain, emotional, scared he would turn her away and that she'd pushed too far. Less than twenty-four hours later, she's naked in his lap, fighting to get his pants and boxers down just far enough, laughing when he stalls her with his mouth against her neck. The laugh becomes a moan when his hands press against the curve of her ass, pulling her closer as he rocks up into her.

The heat in her belly intensifies, the ache for him growing and it doesn't matter about being bare, about the comfort of a bed. Once his pants are down just enough, she reaches for him, cupping his length in her palm. Teasing just a little with a couple strokes to watch his eyes darken and feel him twitch.

"Beckett," he growls, stopping her with a gentle touch to her wrist.

Another time she'll tease, another time she'll watch him fall apart at just her touch but not now. Without wasting a second, Kate positions herself over him, pressing just the tip of him inside. The playfulness takes a backseat to the arousal flooding her body, the inch or two deeper he slides when his hips jerk. Her skin feels tight, her walls clench around him, begging for more, wanting to be filled and when he gasps her name, she sinks down on him.

They're good at this, at the encompassing heat between them, the roll of their hips. He knows her in ways no ex-lover ever has and perhaps that's what makes it so good between them. Perhaps that's why she reaches for his jaw, draws him into a soft kiss as her body rocks against his, lazy movement compared to the way she rushed to get them naked.

The moment of peace and calm doesn't last, both need more. The gentle rocking becomes a little rougher, Kate setting the pace with a twist of her hips. The kiss turns heated, teeth and tongues, as she bites at his bottom lip. His hands grip at her skin, her outer thigh, up and around to her back as the other slides up her ribs to squeeze a breast.

Her body blazes, he's everywhere. It's his touch consuming every inch of her and she can't keep up. Her thighs shake, her muscles tighten, her abs contracting as he lifts her just enough to thrust.

"Castle," she moans, loud, unable to hold it in any longer. "Please."

He doesn't ask what she wants, he doesn't need to because she's already grabbing his hand, sliding it down her stomach, between her thighs. He mutters a curse word, one that makes her lips twitch in a smile. Until he presses his thumb in just the right spot against her clit and her hips jolt.

He rubs, circles, presses, and her breath comes in short puffs against his mouth. Her back begins to bow, the pleasure building in her loins until she's burying her face in his shoulder, his name on her lips as her body unravels with a sharp burst.

She's panting, whimpering just a little with each twitch as he glides deeper. His arms band around, holding her tight as he lets go with a groan against her ear. They linger, neither ready to let go or move but Kate reaches for his face, palming his cheek to drag his mouth down to hers. A soft sweaty yet sweet kiss that leaves her smiling when it ends.

"You want to stay for awhile?"

"I would lo-" A knock interrupts his reply, and his eyes widen. "She's stalking us. She knows."

Kate makes no move to leave his lap, thinking he's paranoid and there's no reason to until Ryan announces his presence and then Castle isn't the only one wide-eyed as they scramble for clothes.


End file.
